I do
by Silverflare07
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Stoppable. You can RSVP by reading this fic and you can give gifts by reviewing.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything (unless someone's willing to sell it to me!).

**Summary: **_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Stoppable. You can RSVP by reading this fic and you can give gifts by reviewing. _

Author's note: This story will be told from the reader's (you) P.O.V. 

@@- is a flashback

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

You look up nervously at the ceiling. It's the big day. The day that Kim and Ron get married. The huge church was full almost to the max with friends family and admires' of the pair. You're not surprised though. Those two were famous for helping everyone the way they did. Kim more so then Ron at first but still...he was a good guy and helped when ever he could. You look up front to see Wade, the now 20 year-old genius sitting at the piano scribbling something down on a small sheet of paper. Probably making notes for a new invention, you think while letting out a slight chuckle. 

"Shhhhhh!" A voice behind you hisses.

You turn around and see, much to your surprise, that the voice belongs to Bonnie. 

"Everyone in this small town has been waiting for this day since Kim and Ron were 10." She told you quietly.

"What are you talking about?" You ask quit confused.

"You never heard that story?" Bonnie asked giving you a very skeptical look.

You shake your head feeling very stupid a slight blush appearing in your cheeks.

"Well not many people have, unless of course you were close to them."

You raise an eyebrow that gives you a look that clearly says 'like you were'. Bonnie catches this and giggles. 

"Ya I'll admit I wasn't very close to either of them at the time or for years after that. In fact I'm still pretty sure we're not close, but you would have to be a fool and cold hearted fool to not show up at _their_ wedding."

"Are you ever going to tell me the story?" You ask impenitently, afraid you may not be able to finish it before the wedding march starts and Kim walks down the aisle. 

"Fine. You don't have to be so rude!" Bonnie snaps loudly, earning a 'shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' from the first few rows in front and in back of her. 

"I guess this story begins a few days after Ron came back from his summer at Camp Wannaweep. It almost seems like yesterday, does to everyone in this town.

@ Ron stepped off the yellow bus and immediately spotted his best friend. He ran to the auburn haired girl and hugged her. 

"Hey Ron how was camp?" Kim asked.

"It was horrible. I had to share a cabin with the camp mascot, which was a chimp. A mad chimp. Killer squirrels came after me...

Ron proceeds to name all the horrible stuff that happened to him. 

"Ron calm down. Everything is going to be fine." Kim assured him.

"No...no it's not. Because that's not even the worst of it." Ron said his eyes widening with fright.

"What could be worse then a green lake with glowing fish?" Kim asked, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"_They almost made me kiss a girl_!" Ron whispered. 

Kim broke into a fit of giggles upon hearing that statement.

"Ron...*giggle* there's nothing wrong with...*giggle* kissing and...*laughs* girl."

"How do you know?" Ron asked his voice holding a sort of know-it-all edge to it. 

"Have you ever kissed one?" 

"Ewww no. Girls don't kiss girls Ron. But there's nothing wrong with a boy kissing a girl. I should know I am a girl." Kim replied.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow and I'll prove that it's okay to kiss a girl."

"Fine but you'll be wrong!" Ron answered and then ran to his mom who was calling him.

Kim sighed and laughed...@

"Wait. Let me guess this straight. You were some how magically at the same bus station and at the park when this happened?" You ask her.

"Well yes and know," She replies, "I had gone to a girls camp that came back the same day as Ron did. I actually went to the park because I wanted to see what they were doing. Now don't interrupt.

@ The next day Kim sat on the park bench looking both ways for Ron. 

"Stupid boy chickened out." She said to herself.

"No I didn't." A boy answered.

Kim looked behind her and saw Ron standing there looking innocent as can be holding a dandelion.

"Here. My mom told me that guys are supposed to give girl flowers." Ron said holding out the dandelion.

"Ok. Thanks. Now come sit down and I'll show you that it's not a horrible thing to kiss a girl. Heck it's not even a bad thing." Kim said smiling.

"Well ok. But I'm not saying you're right or anything." Ron said sitting down next to her.

"Now have you ever seen a boy and girl kiss?" Kim asked.

"Ya on T.V. once or twice." Ron answered suddenly very interested at a stone on the ground.

"Ok we'll do what they did on the count of three. Ready 1..."

Both Kim and Ron closed their eyes and 'puckered up'

"2..."

They leaned a little bit closer. Who knows maybe kissing comes just naturally even at 10.

"3!"

Their lips meet and I swear _I _saw fireworks. Of course it was the fourth of July but still...

They ended the kiss and looked at each other, both blushing madly. Even at 10. Of course they had no idea what blushing really was so... But I could see it in her eyes. Her eyes they sort of danced and sparkled. Her eyes only got like that when she was around him.@

 Even today. You watch when she kisses him at the I dos. Her eyes well light up this whole church."

Bonnie leans back her story having reached its end. 

"But how did everyone else find out. They couldn't have all been at the park that day." You tell her your logical side kicking in.

Bonnie doesn't answer, but another voice does.

"Well obviously Bonnie and her big mouth went and told the entire town every last detail. We all thought it was cute and no one ever mentioned anything. I guess we all knew it would happen on its own. And it did."

You turn to your left and see Tara flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"I had a thing with Ron for a while during high school but I broke it off after a while. I knew deep down he wasn't very happy going out with me."

You open your mouth to ask her how long this 'thing' was when you here the wedding march begins to play. This is it, you think. This is it! You hear two doors creak open. You turn to the back to see a very stunning Kim walk down her arms linked with her father. You look to the front to see Ron staring at her with his jaw dropped to the ground. And you can see why. Kim is looking exceptional today. Her white wedding gown shows off her figure perfectly until the bottom becomes a sea of folds and lace. Her red hair is up in a bun with some lose curls hanging down to frame her made up face. The green eye shadow really brings out her eyes. You see small white flowers sticking out from various areas of her hair and a rose is in the middle of the bun. She's holding herself with such pride and happiness you would have thought she'd won the lottery. But hey, you think, maybe in her mind she won the jackpot. She steps up next to Rona and both turn to face the Priest who looks strangely like Drakken, and you could have sworn one of the bride's maids was Shego. The priest continues to say what is traditional at weddings, but you allow you're attention to wonder for the moment. You've been to so many weddings that you know all this by heart anyways. You turn your attention to the best man, or should you say best naked mole rat. You like many people still can't believe that Ron chose Rufus to be his best man...er best naked mole rat...er best whatever. The Priest finally gets to the part everyone's been waiting for and you turn your attention onto Kim and Ron. 

"Do you Ronald Stoppable take Kimberly Possible to be your *priest stumbles over word and you don't understand what he said* wedded wife. For richer or poorer, through sickness and health till death do you part." He asked

Ron turned to Kim and took her hands. 

"I do." You have never heard him sound so serious.

The priest turns to Kim.

"And do you Kimberly Possible take Ronald Stoppable to be your *priest stumbles over word again and you don't understand what he said* wedded husband. For richer or poorer, through sickness and health till death do you part." 

You watch with your breath held as she turns to him and says...

"I do." 

'Then by the power vested in my I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

You watch burning holes into the picture perfect scene with your intense stare. You release some of the breath you were holding as Ron lifts her veil and gently kisses her. As the break apart the room fills with cheers and you see Senor Senior Senior hug Senor Senior Jr. You back up in time to see Kim flash you a smile. Bonnie was right. Kim's eyes are dancing and sparkling. DNAmy prances down the aisle throwing flower petals on ether side of pews and Ron and Kim follow. 

~

You sit back as you watch the happy couple share the first dance. It was a truly amazing wedding, you think to yourself, even her enemies couldn't resist coming. You notice that it's time for you to leave. You get up saying good-bye to everyone. You walk up to Kim and Ron last. You smile and congratulate them. Kim thanks you and Ron just grins like and idiot. On your way out Bonnie stops you with a smug smile.

"Did you see her eyes? I told you they would dance and sparkle." She said giving you the impression that she thought very highly of herself.

"Ya I did see that." You reply truthfully.

"But that's not what caught my attention."

Bonnie blinks in surprise and gives you a quizzical look.

"No what caught my attention was when the shared the first dance. Ron's eyes were dancing with hers."

You walk out feeling her happy for both Kim and Ron and because you showed Bonnie a thing or two.

"We'll that was fun. Who knows maybe all get married next." You say to yourself. 

"Heads up out there!" You here Ron call from inside. 

You turn in time to catch what ever it is that was thrown at you. You smile dazed and turn around only to be thrown back. You've bumped into someone. 

"I'm sorry." They apologize.

You look up and smile and take the hand they offer you.

"It's ok really." You say dusting yourself off. Luckily you landed on the cement so not much dirt got on your good clothes.

You stick out your hand to shake and say...

"Hi my names..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was my fic. Now I will clear up a few things. 

1) I would like to apologize if what the priest said and the order of things was not right. I have never been to a wedding so you will have to excuse me.

2) When 'you' catch the object at the end that would be whatever the bride or groom tosses to see who will be the next married. (At least that's the tradition, right?)

3) When you read *priest stumbles over word and you don't understand what he said* that would be because I'm not 100% sure what that word is. 

Thank you for reading my fic. Hope you like it. R&R please. 


End file.
